Physical access control devices in hospitality applications employ different variations of encoding technologies, such as magnetic stripe, including high-coercivity magstripe and low-coercivity magstripe, radio-frequency identification, motorized, etc. Such physical access control devices typically house, in single integrated units, both encoding devices and access control management software that create data to be encoded on keycards.